5 Years Forward
5 Years Forward is a behind-the-scenes special episode of Season 6. It aired on November 24, 2015. Synopsis Continuing in its sixth season, "Pretty Little Liars" returns this winter with a new look, new secrets and new lies. Picking up five years after we last saw the Liars, the girls are not the same people they were when they left Rosewood. Having pursued their own paths and adjusting to a life without "A," how will they be able to cope when something happens in Rosewood that forces them to go back to where it all started? Torn between their old habits and their new lives, the Liars must stick around, and together, as relationships are once again put to the test and new secrets are revealed. In advance of the celebrated return of the hit original series “''Pretty Little Liars,” the cast and crew sit down to discuss the highly anticipated series time jump with “Pretty Little Liars: 5 Years Forward,” a one-hour behind-the-scenes special. To give viewers a taste of what’s to come, the special episode will reveal what the Liars have been up to inside and outside of Rosewood over the past five years. In addition to featuring conversations surrounding new careers and love interests, the episode will feature interviews with the team behind the Liars’ new looks. Fans will also be offered a glimpse at brand-new PLL sets and two new scenes that won’t be seen anywhere else. Plus, the PLL moms speculate about what happened to their characters after getting locked in the basement. Spoilers *Hanna is engaged and not to Caleb. Over the past five years, Hanna (Ashley Benson) moved to New York — per Caleb’s (Tyler Blackburn) prom tease in the Season 6A midseason finale to work in fashion. She interned for Zac Posen and then met her career mentor, an Anna Wintour type, who’s now her boss. She also spent time in Europe where she met her soon-to-be-husband. (Source) *“She comes back and she’s engaged,”'' Benson said. “While she was in Europe, she met her fiancé. That was like the saddest part that I ever read; that I was away from Caleb.” ''(Source) *Spencer and Toby are done for good, as she’s determined to make it big on Capitol Hill. (Source) *Toby (Keegan Allen) ended up inheriting a ton of money after the Cavanaugh house blew up, but even the three-acre property that he bought outside of Rosewood and the dream home he built wasn't enough to win over Spencer (Troian Bellisario), who spent our missing years at Georgetown before moving to work on Capitol Hill, though Bellisario quipped that grown-up Spencer is probably a ''“glorified coffee gopher.” ''(Source) *“He was still very, very much involved in a small town,”'' Bellisario said of why her character’s relationship with high school boyfriend Toby didn’t work out. “You get to take a romance that’s been working for six years and kind of watch the moment it all crumbles.” ''(Source) *Toby does have another lady in his life, however. Allen teased that we’ll meet a woman named Yvonne Phillips, who ends up being ''“a very important part of his life.” ''(Source) *Emily moved to California and went to school at Pepperdine, but dropped out of the university when her dad passed away in the army. ''“It was too much for her,” Mitchell said of dealing with her dad’s death, adding that Emily stayed on the west coast and ended up taking a bartending job. (Source) *''“Pretty Little Liars”'' creator Marlene King also teased a big Emily tidbit: “I think Emily comes back with the biggest secret,” King said, then looking at the other cast members, adding, “I think that you three create secrets in our first episode…but Emily comes back with a big secret, which we won’t spoil.”''As for those secrets in the first episode, the showrunner kept mum. (Source) *Aria is in a new relationship, but is working with her ex-boyfriend (and former teacher) Ezra. (Source) *“She’s in a new relationship. She’s fallen in love again,”'' Lucy Hale says of her character Aria, teasing her new boyfriend Liam. Other than finding new love after Ezra, Aria also found her career passion in writing. “She majored in photography and changes her major to writing,” Hale said. “When we catch up with her, she works in publishing. Her and Ezra start working together.” ''(Source) *Ezra is “broken” and an alcoholic when the show returns.“Ezra has had an eventful five years,”'' Ian Harding said. However, during those years, he did meet another woman, but Harding explained that everything was taken away from him “very quickly and very violently.” ''(Source) *“He’s completely rudderless and has no sense of who he is,”'' Harding said of Ezra’s direction when “Pretty Little Liars” returns. “He falls down a really deep well into a sea of alcohol.” (Source) *King also said that Ezra is the character who comes back with the “most emotional baggage” and is the “most damaged.” ''(Source) *Alison was seen scrawling a new name on an English classroom’s chalkboard in the midseason finale, but her married life as Mrs. Rollins won’t be explored right away. In the first four minutes of 6B, she is just seen talking to psychologist Dr. Rollins (Huw Collins) about her sister Charlotte’s court date, but Pieterse told MTV that their love story will be explored throughout the season. In addition to graduating from college at Hollis and becoming a teacher, most of her time has been spent helping her sister, Charlotte, and eventually trying to get the girls to help the DiLaurentis family with the messy court case. (Source) *Radley is now a hotel. (Source) *"There's a huge change with all of the girls,"'' said costume designer Cameron Dale (who is new to the show). "But we'll still see an essence of their high school self." For instance, Dale gave Emily's wardrobe a beachier vibe to reflect her move to California, but Aria will stay true to her love of mixing patterns and colors.'' "The biggest note I got from all the girls was 'less jewelry, smaller jewelry,'"'' said Dale. So don't expect to see any forks as earrings. (Source) *As for makeup, "I decided to do the opposite of what they were in high school," said head make-up artist Cindy Miguens. That means Aria and Hanna will stick to a more natural look than they had as smoky-eyed teenagers, whereas Emily's makeup will get darker and more "west coast." Miguens says Troian Bellisario who almost always had a bare face during her character's high school years had the strongest opinion on her new look, and that they worked together to make her makeup choices more sophisticated. (Source) *''"Our characters, over this time jump, we go fishing like every weekend we're like best friends,"'' explained Keegan Allen of his character's tight friendship with Ezra. "Yeah, we have a real bromance," added Ian Harding. (Source) *''"I feel like I had to show a lot more skin,"'' Tyler Blackburn said of the new season. (Source) *Convinced that Charlotte is healed, the season kicks off with Ali asking her friends to return to Rosewood for a hearing that could release Charlotte from medical supervision. (As you can imagine, the Liars — and Mona — seem to feel pretty meh about this particular idea.) But of course, the Liars return to Rosewood and immediately encounter a new threat that I. Marlene calls "The Big Bad" — an anonymous villain who isn't just out to expose the Liars' secrets, but to threaten their lives. (Source) Title and Background *The title is a reference to the time jump that took place in the ending scene of "Game Over, Charles" and will be explored to its full extent in "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood." Main Cast *Troian Bellisario *Ashley Benson *Lucy Hale *Shay Mitchell *Janel Parrish (never-before-seen scene only) *Sasha Pieterse (never-before-seen scene) Recurring Cast *Tyler Blackburn *Ian Harding *Laura Leighton *Holly Marie Combs *Keegan Allen *Lesley Fera *Vanessa Ray (never-before-seen scene only) *Drew Van Acker (never-before-seen scene only) *Annabeth Gish (never-before-seen scene only) Crew Members *Marlene King *Oliver Goldstick *Bryan Holdman *Michael Suby *William DeBasio Trivia *This episode was watched live by 0.77 million viewers. Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 5YearsForward Special - Tuesday, November 24 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 5YearsForward Special Sneak Peek 4 - Tues, 11 24 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!|Sneak Peak PLL 5YearsForward - The New Season Winter Premiere on Tuesday, January 12 at 8pm 7c!|Clip #1 PLL 5YearsForward - The Beginning Winter Premiere on Tuesday, January 12 at 8pm 7c!|Clip #2 PLL 5YearsForward - Spencer Politics Winter Premiere on Tuesday, January 12 at 8pm 7c!|Clip #3 PLL 5YearsForward - Spencer & Toby Winter Premiere on Tuesday, January 12 at 8pm 7c!|Clip #4 PLL 5YearsForward - Hanna Engaged Winter Premiere on Tuesday, January 12 at 8pm 7c!|Clip #5 PLL 5YearsForward - Aria Winter Premiere on Tuesday, January 12 at 8pm 7c!|Clip #6 Gallery Behind the Scenes IMG_20151001_233050.jpg IMG_20151001_233114.jpg IMG_20151001_233152.jpg IMG_20151001_233220.jpg IMG_20151001_233222.jpg Promotional CUoTtf4UkAIIIT2.jpg CUoazLSUkAEWKtY.jpg Screencaps Gallery-1448422080-rs-1024x569-151123130455-1024pretty-little-liars-5-years-forward-9ch112315.jpg 5 Years Forward-015.jpg 5 Years Forward-016.jpg 5 Years Forward-017.jpg 5 Years Forward-018.jpg 5 Years Forward-019.jpg 5 Years Forward-021.jpg 5 Years Forward-022.jpg 5 Years Forward-023.jpg 5 Years Forward-025.jpg 5 Years Forward-026.jpg 5 Years Forward-027.jpg 5 Years Forward-029.jpg 5 Years Forward-031.jpg 5 Years Forward-032.jpg 5 Years Forward-034.jpg 5 Years Forward-035.jpg 5 Years Forward-036.jpg 5 Years Forward-037.jpg 5 Years Forward-038.jpg 5 Years Forward-040.jpg 5 Years Forward-041.jpg 5 Years Forward-044.jpg 5 Years Forward-045.jpg 5 Years Forward-046.jpg 5 Years Forward-048.jpg 5 Years Forward-049.jpg 5 Years Forward-050.jpg 5 Years Forward-052.jpg 5 Years Forward-053.jpg 5 Years Forward-054.jpg 5 Years Forward-056.jpg 5 Years Forward-057.jpg 5 Years Forward-058.jpg 5 Years Forward-059.jpg 5 Years Forward-060.jpg 5 Years Forward-062.jpg 5 Years Forward-063.jpg 5 Years Forward-064.jpg 5 Years Forward-068.jpg 5 Years Forward-069.jpg 5 Years Forward-070.jpg 5 Years Forward-073.jpg 5 Years Forward-074.jpg 5 Years Forward-075.jpg 5 Years Forward-077.jpg 5 Years Forward-078.jpg 5 Years Forward-080.jpg 5 Years Forward-081.jpg 5 Years Forward-082.jpg 5 Years Forward-083.jpg 5 Years Forward-084.jpg 5 Years Forward-085.jpg 5 Years Forward-087.jpg 5 Years Forward-088.jpg 5 Years Forward-089.jpg 5 Years Forward-093.jpg 5 Years Forward-094.jpg 5 Years Forward-095.jpg 5 Years Forward-096.jpg 5 Years Forward-097.jpg 5 Years Forward-098.jpg 5 Years Forward-099.jpg 5 Years Forward-100.jpg 5 Years Forward-101.jpg 5 Years Forward-102.jpg 5 Years Forward-103.jpg 5 Years Forward-104.jpg 5 Years Forward-105.jpg 5 Years Forward-106.jpg 5 Years Forward-107.jpg 5 Years Forward-108.jpg 5 Years Forward-109.jpg 5 Years Forward-110.jpg 5 Years Forward-111.jpg 5 Years Forward-112.jpg 5 Years Forward-113.jpg 5 Years Forward-115.jpg 5 Years Forward-116.jpg 5 Years Forward-117.jpg 5 Years Forward-118.jpg 5 Years Forward-119.jpg 5 Years Forward-120.jpg 5 Years Forward-122.jpg 5 Years Forward-123.jpg 5 Years Forward-124.jpg 5 Years Forward-125.jpg 5 Years Forward-126.jpg 5 Years Forward-127.jpg 5 Years Forward-129.jpg 5 Years Forward-131.jpg 5 Years Forward-132.jpg 5 Years Forward-133.jpg 5 Years Forward-134.jpg 5 Years Forward-135.jpg 5 Years Forward-137.jpg 5 Years Forward-138.jpg 5 Years Forward-139.jpg 5 Years Forward-141.jpg 5 Years Forward-143.jpg 5 Years Forward-148.jpg 5 Years Forward-149.jpg 5 Years Forward-151.jpg 5 Years Forward-155.jpg 5 Years Forward-157.jpg 5 Years Forward-158.jpg 5 Years Forward-159.jpg 5 Years Forward-160.jpg 5 Years Forward-161.jpg 5 Years Forward-162.jpg 5 Years Forward-163.jpg 5 Years Forward-164.jpg 5 Years Forward-165.jpg 5 Years Forward-166.jpg 5 Years Forward-167.jpg 5 Years Forward-170.jpg 5 Years Forward-171.jpg 5 Years Forward-173.jpg 5 Years Forward-174.jpg 5 Years Forward-175.jpg 5 Years Forward-176.jpg 5 Years Forward-177.jpg 5 Years Forward-179.jpg 5 Years Forward-180.jpg 5 Years Forward-182.jpg 5 Years Forward-183.jpg 5 Years Forward-188.jpg 5 Years Forward-189.jpg 5 Years Forward-192.jpg 5 Years Forward-193.jpg 5 Years Forward-195.jpg 5 Years Forward-196.jpg 5 Years Forward-197.jpg 5 Years Forward-198.jpg 5 Years Forward-199.jpg 5 Years Forward-200.jpg 5 Years Forward-201.jpg 5 Years Forward-202.jpg 5 Years Forward-203.jpg 5 Years Forward-204.jpg 5 Years Forward-205.jpg 5 Years Forward-206.jpg 5 Years Forward-207.jpg 5 Years Forward-208.jpg 5 Years Forward-209.jpg 5 Years Forward-210.jpg 5 Years Forward-211.jpg 5 Years Forward-213.jpg 5 Years Forward-214.jpg 5 Years Forward-217.jpg 5 Years Forward-219.jpg 5 Years Forward-220.jpg 5 Years Forward-221.jpg 5 Years Forward-222.jpg 5 Years Forward-223.jpg 5 Years Forward-224.jpg 5 Years Forward-225.jpg 5 Years Forward-226.jpg 5 Years Forward-227.jpg 5 Years Forward-228.jpg 5 Years Forward-230.jpg 5 Years Forward-231.jpg 5 Years Forward-232.jpg 5 Years Forward-234.jpg 5 Years Forward-235.jpg 5 Years Forward-236.jpg 5 Years Forward-237.jpg 5 Years Forward-239.jpg 5 Years Forward-240.jpg 5 Years Forward-241.jpg 5 Years Forward-242.jpg 5 Years Forward-243.jpg 5 Years Forward-244.jpg 5 Years Forward-245.jpg 5 Years Forward-246.jpg 5 Years Forward-247.jpg 5 Years Forward-248.jpg 5 Years Forward-249.jpg 5 Years Forward-250.jpg 5 Years Forward-252.jpg 5 Years Forward-254.jpg 5 Years Forward-256.jpg 5 Years Forward-257.jpg 5 Years Forward-258.jpg 5 Years Forward-259.jpg 5 Years Forward-260.jpg 5 Years Forward-261.jpg 5 Years Forward-262.jpg 5 Years Forward-263.jpg 5 Years Forward-264.jpg 5 Years Forward-269.jpg 5 Years Forward-270.jpg 5 Years Forward-271.jpg 5 Years Forward-272.jpg 5 Years Forward-277.jpg 5 Years Forward-278.jpg 5 Years Forward-280.jpg 5 Years Forward-282.jpg 5 Years Forward-284.jpg 5 Years Forward-285.jpg 5 Years Forward-286.jpg 5 Years Forward-288.jpg 5 Years Forward-289.jpg 5 Years Forward-290.jpg 5 Years Forward-291.jpg 5 Years Forward-292.jpg 5 Years Forward-293.jpg 5 Years Forward-294.jpg 5 Years Forward-295.jpg 5 Years Forward-296.jpg 5 Years Forward-297.jpg 5 Years Forward-298.jpg 5 Years Forward-299.jpg 5 Years Forward-300.jpg 5 Years Forward-301.jpg 5 Years Forward-302.jpg 5 Years Forward-303.jpg 5 Years Forward-304.jpg 5 Years Forward-305.jpg 5 Years Forward-306.jpg 5 Years Forward-313.jpg 5 Years Forward-314.jpg 5 Years Forward-315.jpg 5 Years Forward-316.jpg 5 Years Forward-317.jpg 5 Years Forward-318.jpg 5 Years Forward-319.jpg 5 Years Forward-320.jpg 5 Years Forward-321.jpg 5 Years Forward-322.jpg 5 Years Forward-323.jpg 5 Years Forward-324.jpg 5 Years Forward-325.jpg 5 Years Forward-326.jpg 5 Years Forward-327.jpg 5 Years Forward-328.jpg 5 Years Forward-329.jpg 5 Years Forward-330.jpg 5 Years Forward-331.jpg 5 Years Forward-332.jpg 5 Years Forward-333.jpg 5 Years Forward-334.jpg 5 Years Forward-335.jpg 5 Years Forward-336.jpg 5 Years Forward-337.jpg 5 Years Forward-338.jpg 5 Years Forward-340.jpg 5 Years Forward-341.jpg 5 Years Forward-342.jpg 5 Years Forward-343.jpg 5 Years Forward-344.jpg 5 Years Forward-345.jpg 5 Years Forward-346.jpg 5 Years Forward-348.jpg 5 Years Forward-349.jpg 5 Years Forward-350.jpg 5 Years Forward-351.jpg 5 Years Forward-352.jpg 5 Years Forward-353.jpg 5 Years Forward-354.jpg 5 Years Forward-356.jpg 5 Years Forward-357.jpg 5 Years Forward-358.jpg 5 Years Forward-360.jpg 5 Years Forward-361.jpg 5 Years Forward-362.jpg 5 Years Forward-363.jpg 5 Years Forward-364.jpg 5 Years Forward-365.jpg 5 Years Forward-366.jpg 5 Years Forward-367.jpg 5 Years Forward-368.jpg 5 Years Forward-369.jpg 5 Years Forward-370.jpg 5 Years Forward-372.jpg 5 Years Forward-373.jpg 5 Years Forward-374.jpg 5 Years Forward-375.jpg 5 Years Forward-376.jpg 5 Years Forward-377.jpg 5 Years Forward-379.jpg 5 Years Forward-380.jpg 5 Years Forward-383.jpg 5 Years Forward-384.jpg 5 Years Forward-385.jpg 5 Years Forward-387.jpg 5 Years Forward-388.jpg 5 Years Forward-389.jpg 5 Years Forward-390.jpg 5 Years Forward-391.jpg 5 Years Forward-392.jpg 5 Years Forward-393.jpg 5 Years Forward-394.jpg 5 Years Forward-395.jpg 5 Years Forward-398.jpg 5 Years Forward-399.jpg 5 Years Forward-401.jpg 5 Years Forward-402.jpg 5 Years Forward-403.jpg 5 Years Forward-405.jpg 5 Years Forward-406.jpg 5 Years Forward-407.jpg 5 Years Forward-409.jpg 5 Years Forward-410.jpg 5 Years Forward-411.jpg 5 Years Forward-414.jpg 5 Years Forward-415.jpg 5 Years Forward-416.jpg 5 Years Forward-417.jpg 5 Years Forward-419.jpg 5 Years Forward-421.jpg 5 Years Forward-422.jpg 5 Years Forward-423.jpg 5 Years Forward-424.jpg 5 Years Forward-425.jpg 5 Years Forward-427.jpg 5 Years Forward-430.jpg 5 Years Forward-431.jpg 5 Years Forward-435.jpg 5 Years Forward-436.jpg 5 Years Forward-437.jpg 5 Years Forward-438.jpg 5 Years Forward-439.jpg 5 Years Forward-440.jpg 5 Years Forward-441.jpg 5 Years Forward-442.jpg 5 Years Forward-443.jpg 5 Years Forward-444.jpg 5 Years Forward-445.jpg 5 Years Forward-447.jpg 5 Years Forward-448.jpg 5 Years Forward-449.jpg 5 Years Forward-451.jpg 5 Years Forward-452.jpg 5 Years Forward-453.jpg 5 Years Forward-454.jpg 5 Years Forward-455.jpg 5 Years Forward-456.jpg 5 Years Forward-457.jpg 5 Years Forward-458.jpg 5 Years Forward-459.jpg 5 Years Forward-460.jpg 5 Years Forward-461.jpg 5 Years Forward-462.jpg 5 Years Forward-463.jpg 5 Years Forward-464.jpg 5 Years Forward-466.jpg 5 Years Forward-467.jpg 5 Years Forward-468.jpg 5 Years Forward-469.jpg 5 Years Forward-470.jpg 5 Years Forward-471.jpg 5 Years Forward-472.jpg 5 Years Forward-474.jpg 5 Years Forward-475.jpg 5 Years Forward-476.jpg 5 Years Forward-477.jpg 5 Years Forward-479.jpg 5 Years Forward-480.jpg 5 Years Forward-481.jpg 5 Years Forward-482.jpg 5 Years Forward-483.jpg 5 Years Forward-484.jpg 5 Years Forward-486.jpg 5 Years Forward-487.jpg 5 Years Forward-488.jpg 5 Years Forward-489.jpg 5 Years Forward-490.jpg 5 Years Forward-491.jpg 5 Years Forward-492.jpg 5 Years Forward-493.jpg 5 Years Forward-494.jpg 5 Years Forward-495.jpg 5 Years Forward-496.jpg 5 Years Forward-498.jpg 5 Years Forward-499.jpg 5 Years Forward-500.jpg 5 Years Forward-502.jpg 5 Years Forward-503.jpg 5 Years Forward-504.jpg 5 Years Forward-505.jpg 5 Years Forward-508.jpg 5 Years Forward-509.jpg 5 Years Forward-510.jpg 5 Years Forward-511.jpg 5 Years Forward--001.jpg 5 Years Forward--003.jpg 5 Years Forward--004.jpg 5 Years Forward--005.jpg 5 Years Forward--007.jpg 5 Years Forward--009.jpg 5 Years Forward--010.jpg 5 Years Forward--011.jpg 5 Years Forward--013.jpg 5 Years Forward--014.jpg 5 Years Forward--016.jpg 5 Years Forward--017.jpg 5 Years Forward--019.jpg 5 Years Forward--022.jpg 5 Years Forward--023.jpg 5 Years Forward--024.jpg 5 Years Forward--025.jpg 5 Years Forward--028.jpg 5 Years Forward--032.jpg 5 Years Forward--033.jpg 5 Years Forward--034.jpg 5 Years Forward--035.jpg 5 Years Forward--036.jpg 5 Years Forward--037.jpg 5 Years Forward--038.jpg 5 Years Forward--039.jpg 5 Years Forward--040.jpg 5 Years Forward--041.jpg 5 Years Forward--046.jpg 5 Years Forward--048.jpg 5 Years Forward--050.jpg 5 Years Forward--051.jpg 5 Years Forward--052.jpg 5 Years Forward--053.jpg 5 Years Forward--054.jpg 5 Years Forward--057.jpg 5 Years Forward--059.jpg 5 Years Forward--063.jpg 5 Years Forward--064.jpg 5 Years Forward--066.jpg 5 Years Forward--070.jpg 5 Years Forward--071.jpg 5 Years Forward--072.jpg 5 Years Forward--073.jpg 5 Years Forward--074.jpg 5 Years Forward--076.jpg 5 Years Forward--077.jpg 5 Years Forward--078.jpg 5 Years Forward--079.jpg 5 Years Forward--081.jpg 5 Years Forward--082.jpg 5 Years Forward--083.jpg 5 Years Forward--084.jpg 5 Years Forward--085.jpg 5 Years Forward--086.jpg 5 Years Forward--087.jpg 5 Years Forward--088.jpg 5 Years Forward--089.jpg 5 Years Forward--090.jpg 5 Years Forward--091.jpg 5 Years Forward--093.jpg 5 Years Forward--094.jpg 5 Years Forward--095.jpg 5 Years Forward--097.jpg 5 Years Forward--098.jpg 5 Years Forward--099.jpg 5 Years Forward--100.jpg 5 Years Forward--101.jpg 5 Years Forward--102.jpg 5 Years Forward--103.jpg 5 Years Forward--104.jpg 5 Years Forward--105.jpg 5 Years Forward--106.jpg 5 Years Forward--108.jpg 5 Years Forward--110.jpg 5 Years Forward--111.jpg 5 Years Forward--112.jpg 5 Years Forward--113.jpg 5 Years Forward--116.jpg 5 Years Forward--117.jpg 5 Years Forward--118.jpg 5 Years Forward--119.jpg 5 Years Forward--120.jpg 5 Years Forward--121.jpg 5 Years Forward--122.jpg 5 Years Forward--123.jpg 5 Years Forward--124.jpg 5 Years Forward--125.jpg 5 Years Forward--126.jpg 5 Years Forward--127.jpg 5 Years Forward--128.jpg 5 Years Forward--129.jpg 5 Years Forward--130.jpg 5 Years Forward--131.jpg 5 Years Forward--132.jpg 5 Years Forward--133.jpg 5 Years Forward--134.jpg 5 Years Forward--135.jpg 5 Years Forward--139.jpg 5 Years Forward--140.jpg 5 Years Forward--142.jpg 5 Years Forward--144.jpg 5 Years Forward--146.jpg 5 Years Forward--147.jpg 5 Years Forward--148.jpg 5 Years Forward--149.jpg 5 Years Forward--150.jpg 5 Years Forward--151.jpg 5 Years Forward--152.jpg 5 Years Forward--153.jpg 5 Years Forward--154.jpg 5 Years Forward--155.jpg 5 Years Forward--156.jpg 5 Years Forward--157.jpg 5 Years Forward--158.jpg 5 Years Forward--159.jpg 5 Years Forward--160.jpg 5 Years Forward--161.jpg 5 Years Forward--162.jpg 5 Years Forward--163.jpg 5 Years Forward--164.jpg 5 Years Forward--165.jpg 5 Years Forward--166.jpg 5 Years Forward--167.jpg 5 Years Forward--168.jpg 5 Years Forward--169.jpg 5 Years Forward--170.jpg 5 Years Forward--171.jpg 5 Years Forward--172.jpg 5 Years Forward--173.jpg 5 Years Forward--174.jpg 5 Years Forward--175.jpg 5 Years Forward--176.jpg 5 Years Forward--177.jpg 5 Years Forward--178.jpg 5 Years Forward--179.jpg 5 Years Forward--180.jpg 5 Years Forward--181.jpg 5 Years Forward--182.jpg 5 Years Forward--183.jpg 5 Years Forward--184.jpg 5 Years Forward--185.jpg 5 Years Forward--186.jpg 5 Years Forward--187.jpg 5 Years Forward--188.jpg 5 Years Forward--189.jpg 5 Years Forward--190.jpg 5 Years Forward--191.jpg 5 Years Forward--192.jpg 5 Years Forward--193.jpg 5 Years Forward--194.jpg 5 Years Forward--195.jpg 5 Years Forward--196.jpg 5 Years Forward--197.jpg 5 Years Forward--198.jpg 5 Years Forward--199.jpg 5 Years Forward--200.jpg 5 Years Forward--201.jpg 5 Years Forward--202.jpg 5 Years Forward--203.jpg 5 Years Forward--204.jpg 5 Years Forward--205.jpg 5 Years Forward--206.jpg 5 Years Forward--207.jpg 5 Years Forward--208.jpg 5 Years Forward--209.jpg 5 Years Forward--210.jpg 5 Years Forward--211.jpg 5 Years Forward--212.jpg 5 Years Forward--213.jpg 5 Years Forward--214.jpg 5 Years Forward--215.jpg 5 Years Forward--216.jpg 5 Years Forward--217.jpg 5 Years Forward--219.jpg 5 Years Forward--220.jpg 5 Years Forward--221.jpg 5 Years Forward--222.jpg 5 Years Forward--224.jpg 5 Years Forward--225.jpg 5 Years Forward--226.jpg 5 Years Forward--227.jpg 5 Years Forward--228.jpg 5 Years Forward--229.jpg 5 Years Forward--230.jpg 5 Years Forward--231.jpg 5 Years Forward--232.jpg 5 Years Forward--233.jpg 5 Years Forward--234.jpg 5 Years Forward--235.jpg 5 Years Forward--236.jpg 5 Years Forward--237.jpg 5 Years Forward--238.jpg 5 Years Forward--239.jpg 5 Years Forward--240.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:6B Category:ABC Family